The Random Life of Random Storm Hawks
by MasterArtist01
Summary: Just something i whipped up at 3am. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**I know! I should be updating my other story. But I have a huge writers block. I can't think of anything. So i wrote this story.**

**I don't own the Storm Hawks. I wish I did! (Turns around and starts to sob.)****The Random Life of Random Storm Hawks**

* * *

The entire crew was relaxing in the bridge, completely bored out of their minds.

Finn- I'm bored!

Piper- Finn, you have told us that for the millionth time!

Finn- It's true. There's nothing to do here.

Stork- Or perhaps mindworms have taken over your brain, sending you signals to annoy us to death! You should get examined. (Giant microscope pops out of nowhere and Stork plucks one of Finn's hair out.)

Finn- Hey! That hurt.

Stork- It was a necessary action. If you test positive it will certainly lead to our doom.

Junko- I gotta pee.

Crickets chirp.

Junko- It's true.

Piper- Just go.

Junko- But, I just heard a cricket. What if it's in the bathroom? On the toilet? And I squish it! It will die!

Piper- But, don't guys stand up when they pee?

Cricket chirps again

Aerrow- Uhhh… Piper, how do you know that?

(Piper blushes)- well you know it's common sense.

Finn- How is that common sense?

Piper- Shut up.

Junko- Will someone go with me and check if the cricket's there?

Radarr- chirp

Junko- How do you know it's not in there! It could be in stealth mode!

Radarr- (face palms)

Aerrow- Junko, I can assure you there are no crickets in the bathroom.

Junko- How do you know? Did you go in there?

Finn- Junko, we don't have crickets. Just creepy chicks who know how guys pee.

Piper- I am not creepy. And I have lived with you guys my whole life. How could I not know?

Finn- Bet you, you went in the bathroom when Aerrow was in there just to get a look at him.

Piper- Eww. You're disgusting Finn. I'm glad to know where your mind is! (slaps Finn)

Finn- Why do I always get slapped? Aerrow do something!

Aerrow- Why?

Finn- Because you're the leader!

Junko- I know! Aerrow can go with me to the restroom!

Cricket chirps once again

Junko- See. We do have a cricket.

Stork- I'll get the bug spray. (He leaves.)

Silence

Finn- Soooooooo. What did you say about the cricket?

* * *

Sooooo. That's it. I'll be adding random randomness later on.

Please. Help me! How do you overcome writers block? I need help! (Gets on knees and starts begging.)

Please. R&R


	2. Marshmallows and Creepy Bad Guys

The cruising ship was filled with its usual silence.

Just Kidding.

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" Junko yelled as he ran all over the Condor.

"What's wrong Junko. Speak to me buddy!" yelled Finn, trying to calm down the crying wallop.

"It's obvious what has happened! We have an urgent case of magalese. His scream slowly and painfully burst our brain." Stork yelled. "We have to WHACK HIM!", he said as he pulled a giant mallet.

"There will be no whacking Stork.", Piper scolded.

"Party pooper." he mumbled.

"Junko. Calm down. Tell us what's wrong.", Aerrow said, grabbing the young wallop's shoulders.

Junko pulled out a stick with a burned marshmallow on the end.

"I burned the last marshmallow on the ship.", he sniffled.

(Silence) (**A/N- no more crickets. Stork squashed them all.)**

"Dude, seriously. That's why you were crying.", Finn said.

"It's the last one and I was hungry and … it was the last one.", Junko said as he started to sob again.

"You know what Junko. We'll go to the closest Terra and buy you one. How's that sound?", Piper said, trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah! I'll tell Cale that we're getting more marshmallows", Junko yelled.

"Umm, Junko. Whose Cale?", Aerrow asked.

"He's the cricket I found in the restroom.", Junko stated proudly.

Aerrow looked at Piper. "What we don't know can't hurt us.", she said.

"Dude, so there was a cricket in the restroom. Ugh. Imagine. It was probably watching us as we showered or something. What if it was Cyclonis' little camera and she was watching everything we did?" Finn asked.

Piper and Aerrow looked at Stork. "Mind Worms.", he mouthed.

"How could those perverts actually think I would watch them do their necessities in the restroom?", Master Cyclonis asked herself as she listened to the recording of their conversation.

"Well, you are listening to everything they say. Isn't that a little out of the ordinary?", The Dark Ace asked as he filed his nails.

"I'm not the one who spends 50 bucks for a manicure. Or, the one who practices their evil laugh in their room at midnight.", she stated as he watched him take care of his nails.

"Hey! Being the awesome bad guy whom every girl admires is hard work. I have to be absolutely perfect.", he argued.

"You wear gloves half of the time people even look at you!", she yelled.

"So?"

Face palm. "Why do I even bother?"


	3. Arachnophobia

"Help!", Piper yelled while she was in her room.

"What's wrong, Piper? Are you hurt? Is it an ambush? Finn Attack?", Aerrow frantically asked as he looked around to see what's wrong.

"What? Nooo.", Piper said. She looked at him like if he was out of his mind.

"Well. Um, what is it then.", he said, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"There's a giant spider in the corner. Can you kill it?", she asked as she put on a puppy dog face.

Aerrow stares at her.

"That's it?", he asked, shocked to find out that was it.

"Well, yeah. Now kill it!"

Unknown to them, there was a little cricket, now dubbed Cale, who was listening to this situation.

"Dark Ace!", Master Cyclonis yelled as he ran into the room.

"What's wrong, Master? Are you hurt? Is it an ambush? Snipe Attack?", he frantically asked as he looked around to see what's wrong.

"What? Nooo.", Cyclonis said. She looked at him like if he was out of his mind.

"Well. Um, what is it the.", he said.

"This feels strangely like déjà vu.", she muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, right. I found out Piper's weakness."

"Well, what is it?"

"Spiders.", she declared with a huge grin on her face.

Dark Ace face palms and walks away.

"Wait, Dark Ace. Order a dozen crates of spiders. Wait. It will work. Wait!"

**Well, what do you think?**

**I'm not trying to make Piper seem like a sissy. Many people have arachnophobia. Not only girls. So Piper is still awesomely strong. She's just scared of spiders. Um, yeah.**

**Anyway, R&R**


	4. Clowns of Doom

**This idea came from raw666.**

**I thought it was a good idea. Thanks raw!**

* * *

Aerrow walked to his bedroom cautiously after they watched that movie.

"Why did he have to choose that movie? Out of all the movies, why that one?, he whispered to himself.

Suddenly, something landed on his arm.

"AAAAhhhhh!"

He turned around to see Radarr on his shoulder.

"Oh. Its just you.", he chuckled nervously.

"Chirp.", Radarr said with a concerned look on his face.

"No problem buddy. It was just a movie."

Meanwhile…

"Cyclonis! Cyclonis!", Dark Ace yelled in a whiny voice looking for the teenage empress.

"What do you want, Dark Ace?"

"OMG, guess what I found out?"

"You know I hate it when you speak in "text language". Now tell me what you want!"

"Well, you see I was listening to the recording thingies that you have of the Storm Hawks and… I found out Aerrow's weakness!", the Dark Ace squealed.

Cyclonis rolled her eyes.

"_Can he get any dumber than this?"_

"Well, what is it then?", she asked.

"Clowns."

Face palm. _He just did._

* * *

"I can't help but get the feeling that someone's listening to us.", Aerrow said the next day.

"Your just paranoid since we saw the movie _Clowns of Doom_. Seriously. They're just clowns.", Finn said while cleaning his ear.

"They're not just clowns! They're treacherous creatures with crazy hair, evil smiling faces and things that pop out of nowhere. And humongous shoes. They must be stopped at all cost. Or it will be the end of us. The End I tell you?", Aerrow yelled as he ran to his room.

Piper just stared at him and then turned towards Stork.

"Mind worms."

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**Being scared of clowns is not bad. They are pretty scary. So like I said before Aerrow's still cool. He's just scared of clowns.**

**Oh and the way I pictured Dark Ace's voice was like Zuko in Avatar the Last Airbender the Abridged Series.**

**You should watch it! Hehe. It's funny.**

**R&R**


End file.
